


The winding of the road is as steady as my soul

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Cam loves country music so he must love levi weston, Found Family, Gen, I will forever be bad at both tags and summaries, a kind of crossover, also cam and hunter are secretly begrudging bffs, the crossover i hope for in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Blake has some tickets for a Levi Weston concert, that he gives to Hunter, who gives them to Cam, the teams resident Country music lover.It ends with a meeting of Ninjas, and a soothing of Cam's wandering soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that Cam and Levi both have guitar shaped weapons and are both Ninja's. And since Cam is my snark son, this happened.  
> Mostly Cam focus. I still don't understand the logic of the morphin grid so bare with my stupid logic. 
> 
> Not beta'd because I wrote in like an hour, it was meant to be a drabble but it went on for an extra 500 words or so.  
> Ninja Steel's been off air for like a week and I miss it already.

The funny thing is, he misses his lightning riff blaster. Real guitars could never really compare to the guitar blaster hybrid, they lacked the whole shooting lasers and beating up monster’s part. But nevertheless, he strums his sadly normal powerless guitar every night, sound hollow, never quite living up to the grand concerts that play out in his mind. He is perfectly aware that he should be over his ranger days now, it’s been nearly 15 years. 15 years of watching his friends (well mostly Dustin) grow up, 15 years of looking after the Wind Ninja Academy. 15 years of missing a silly guitar. 15 years of sneaking glances at the dodgy connection he has to the Morphin Grid up on his computer.

And then there’s a new Ninja team, in some place called Summer Cove, out on part of the Californian coast where the ocean is calm and relaxed compared to Blue Bay. Tori’s the first to realise, seeing the team on the news, hyped that the team gets to have two girls. It sinks to the back of his mind, the normal lackadaisical security that the world is safe under the hands of this new team. He just really hopes they have a good mentor. It’s at one of his and Hunters monthly ‘head teacher’ catch up, which is really just the both of them drinking watered down beer and discussing their students, when Hunter say’s something that he can’t help but pick up on.

“You still listen to all that country music Cam?”

“Yes Hunter, I still listen to all that country music”, is the acerbic reply, because 15 years hasn’t cut down his snark levels.

“Awesome.  Blake got tickets to some Levi Weston guy, and figured he should pass them on to you” Hunter slides two tickets across the table. “And I’ve just realised you’re roping me in to go with you aren’t you Cam?”

He glances at the tickets, clocking the date and time.

“I’ll pick you up Tuesday at 6 alright”

Hunter just rolls his eyes in reply.

* * *

 

Tuesday comes pretty quickly, he’s heard of Levi Weston before but never really paid attention, pegging him as one of those dudebro Country artists, but on reflection, and a listen on Spotify, Levi Weston turns out to be the deserving title holder of ‘the next big thing in country music’. While he’s on the computer he gives a glance at the morphin grid program.

6 multi-coloured dots right on Blue Bay harbour, right at the location of Levi Weston’s performance. The huh that leaves his mouth is deserved, he hadn’t even realised that a sixth, gold, had appeared. Its curiosity that makes him open the bootleg morphin grid app on his phone, his and Hayley Ziktor’s baby for all the curious former team techs.

Hunter doesn’t even question why he keeps glancing at his phone during the opening act of the concert, the red and gold dots appearing to be back stage, the other colours appearing to be somewhere in the crowd. And Hunter realises then. Its near impossible to whisper and be heard, but Hunter can’t exactly shout to Cam in the middle of a concert, in the pause between the opening act and Levi, Hunter tactfully whispers in Cam’s ear.

“Is that what I think it is? The new Ninja rangers, here?”

Cam just nods in reply.

And then Levi Weston comes out with way too much gold on his outfit, and a visible bodyguard clad in red lurking at the side of the stage. His and Hunter’s eyes have both gone wide.

“I forgot about the weird colour clothing thing” Hunter dramatically whispers, and if Cam wasn’t so distracted he would of pointed out Hunter was wearing a crimson t-shirt under his leather jacket. He cocks his head to the left and spots 4 teens in very colour coded outfits. The flashbacks hit to the fast beat of some winding song about long country roads, of giving 3 washed out teens the power to protect the universe, the moment the Bradley Brothers joined, the moment he joined, the moment he got his lightning riff blaster. And he puts his phone down with a wry smile on his face, elation picked up in the beat of the music.

It crosses his mind at the end of the show that it might be creep if he and Hunter walked up to a bunch of teens, their clearly pushing mid 30’s by now (or nearly 40 in Cam’s case), but he still feels like the new Ninja kids should meet them.

And that’s how Hunter and Cam ended up in a burger joint with 6 enthusiastic newbie rangers around them, trading tales and advice. Cam gets an autographed CD from Levi, and the address of a certain high school in Summer Cove, scribbled on the back of Hunters’ ticket stub. It turns out they call themselves Ninja Steel, a name that the power tells them is right, their pink, Sarah is the techie of the team, something Cam knows Tori would flip out over, and she’s just rejigged the morphin app on his phone so now it displays the names of the Ninja Steel team, ‘Just in case’.

It gets late and they split apart, no promises to meet, just a promise to stay safe from the New Ninjas.

It makes Cam laugh though, when he makes it back to the Wind academy grounds and the only home he’s ever known, and he opens his phone. A new contact icon on the homepage.

“Levi Weston”

A draft written up.

**Cam left Levi’s number here so you can like talk about guitars and stuff since Hunter said you like country music, Sarah xoxo**

And nothings better it turns out, then monthly meetings with Country music & secret gold ranger, Levi Weston.

Late night chats about guitars, becoming song writing sessions. Songs that at face value sound like there about pretty girls and pretty boys and the long hard road, but are deep down about the struggles of being a Power Ranger. A lot of burgers are consumed, there are training sessions. Cam shedding a few tears over Levi’s weapon, in secret of course. He doesn’t even know why Levi trusts him enough to show him, but it feels good in his hands, memories of defending the Earth. It helps him miss the lightning riff blaster less, and crave a guitar more. With Levi’s guidance working out how to transfer his thoughts to words, and trust that the new Ninja kids had it all under control.

The late-night meetings are good, productive. Especially when it leads to a meet up at the Wind Academy, the Ninja Steel team staying morphed, fighting with the ninjas in training, who are new enough that they are unaware Sensei Watanabe, Clarke and Bradley were all Rangers once, just presuming that the school had connections. Not questioning why Sensei Hanson, Dustin and the other Bradley were also there despite having ceased teaching a while ago.

It all gets real, the next time Levi Weston plays in Blue Bay Harbour, even bigger concert than the last time he was in the town. And both the Wind & Thunder Ninjas and the Ninja Steel teens are in attendance. Levi singing a song that he wrote with Cam. And the ache of missing being a ranger has gone. The world will be safe under the hues of a red, blue, yellow, white, pink and gold. (Though it’s definitely in need of a green, just as an extra layer of security)  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ashley Monroe's On to Something Good.  
> Go see Power Rangers 2017 (if you haven't) because there are more country music fans who (probably) love Levi Weston.


End file.
